The invention is directed to a device for coupling and uncoupling shafts, such as heald shafts, to shaft rods in a loom. Typically, these devices will comprise first and second coupling portions attached to the shafts and shaft rods, respectively, and a latch member for latching the coupling portions to each other. A pivotable actuating member is pivotably coupled to the shaft drive to move the coupling portions between a rest position, where the shaft rods are uncoupled to the shafts, and a working position, where the shaft rods are coupled to the shafts for operation of the device.